warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shrewclaw
|pastaffie=''None'' |death = Blood loss |postdeath = StarClan |namest=Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: |namesl=Shrewkit Shrewpaw Shrewclaw |familyl=Ryestalk Brackenwing Redclaw Barkface |familyt=Mate: Mother: Father: Brother: |mentor=Redclaw, Hareflight |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Tallstar's Revenge, ''Yellowfang's Secret, Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy |deadbooks=''Tallstar's Revenge}} '''Shrewclaw' is a dark brown tom with yellow eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Tallstar's Revenge :Shrewkit is first mentioned by his mother, Brackenwing, when Tallkit is going out of the nursery. Palebird calls out to Tallkit, telling him to be careful. Brackenwing soothes Palebird, promising her that Shrewkit and his brother, Barkkit would watch out for him. :Shrewkit is then seen playing with Tallkit and Barkkit. He suggests that he and Barkkit should show Tallkit the Hunting Stones in WindClan territory. Shrewkit pops up from behind Tallkit when he's talking with Reedfeather and Hawkheart. Reedfeather asks Shrewkit where he was showing Tallkit today. Shrewkit tells him that they were going to the Hunting Stones. Heatherstar then tells the kits to be careful and warns them that the rocks might be icy. Hawkheart calls to them, telling them not to come mewling to him if they sprained a paw. :When Shrewkit, Barkkit and Tallkit start going towards the Hunting Rocks, Barkkit tells Shrewkit that he wants to play sliding in the hollow. Shrewkit argues, saying he wanted to go to the Hunting Rocks and scooped up some snow in his paw and flings it at Barkkit, but the wind snatches the flakes and tosses the snow back into Shrewkit's whiskers. Shrewkit sneezes and Barkkit sarcastically says that he looked scary. Shrewkit gets angry and launches himself onto Barkkit and the two kits roll in the grass. After the tussle, Shrewkit exclaims that Tallkit was blinking like he had just opened his eyes. Tallkit bristled and said that his father, Sandgorse, had said that Tallkit had opened his eyes quicker than any kit in the nursery. :After that, Shrewkit says he was going to the Hunting Stones. Barkkit runs after him, and asks about sliding in the hollow. Shrewkit then says that there wasn't enough snow for real sliding. Barkkit teases him, saying he was scared. Shrewkit protests angrily. :Later, Shrewkit and Barkkit are seen at the Hunting Rocks when Tallkit joins them. Shrewkit leaps onto the highest stone and proclaims that he is the leader of the Hunting Rocks. Barkkit climbs onto the boulder beside him and says he's deputy. When Tallkit tries to climb onto one of the stones, Shrewkit teases him. He calls Tallkit "Wormkit" and says he should be tunneling underneath. When Tallkit says that wasn't his name, Shrewkit continues to tease, saying Tallkit would spend his life wriggling underground like a worm. Barkkit cheers Tallkit up, telling him to ingore Shrewkit. : Yellowfang's Secret :Shrewpaw participates in the border fight that ensues after Yellowfang, Amberleaf, Archeye, and Wolfstep accuse the WindClan cats of trespassing on ShadowClan territory. Shrewpaw is with his mentor Redclaw, Dawnstripe, and Talltail. Shrewpaw mocks the ShadowClan cats, saying they are weak, causing ShadowClan to form the battle line. Soon, Dawnstripe pulls Talltail back when Raggedpelt appears with a backup battle patrol, and they chase off the WindClan cats. Crookedstar's Promise : Bluestar's Prophecy : Trivia *Although family usually does not mentor family, Shrewclaw's mentor is his father. However, in ''Tallstar's Revenge, Hareflight is shown as Shrewclaw's mentor. *Kate has said that Mudclaw could possibly be Shrewclaw's son. Revealed on Kate Cary's official blog *Shrewclaw is mistakenly once called by his apprentice name after becoming a warrior on page 257 of Tallstar's Revenge. Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Ryestalk Mother: :Brackenwing: Father: :Redclaw: Brother: :Barkface: Tree References and Citations Category:WindClan Cat Category:Minor Character Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters